Sasuke VS Kyuubi
by kanon1010
Summary: Sasuke yang protektif, harus memantau Naruto setiap eskul Tennis. karena disana selalu ada musuh bebuyutannya, Kyuubi yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatian dari kekasihnya Naruto. Bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu?


Jam menunjukkan pukul 14 lewat 15, bisa dikatakan hari menjelang sore. Kegiatan apa yang enak dilakukan saat jam pulang sekolah semacam ini?

Nongkrong di kantin?

Kerjain tugas piket?

Langsung pulang?

Mengikuti kegiatan eskul?

Atau mungkin... melihat siswa-siswa kece yang sedang berlarian di lapangan dibawah terik matahari?

* * *

**Warn:! of course this is Boys Love story... so, if you don't like it you can step back. BE a SMART READER, OK!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

_Kanon1010 Proudly Present..._

**"Sasuke VS Kyuubi"**

...

* * *

Bila dilihat sepertinya opsi terakhir paling banyak dilakukan para siswi Konoha _Gakuen_. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang tak boleh dilewatkan? Melihat siswa yang sedang mengikuti eskul basket, _football_, maupun _baseball_ sedang berlarian dengan keringat yang menambah kesan sexy sebagai poin plus dari wajah kece mereka?

Tentu saja, berbagai teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar hampir disetiap sudut lapangan.

Di bagian _football_ ada Uchiha Itachi yang menjadi sang pangeran lapangan. Bersama tim _football_nya yang bernama Akatsuki, mereka sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan antar sekolah menengah pertama minggu depan. Lain Itachi, lain pula Hatake Kakashi, sang _pitcher_ andalan eskul _baseball_ yang menjadi korban jejeritan para sisiwi yang menggila setiap melihat Kakashi melempar bola.

Namun tampaknya, kemurungan sedang menimpa para siswi yang sengaja mau nonton anak-anak eskul basket. Karena sang idola sedang absen mengikuti kegiatan eskul, entah karena alasan apa. Uchiha Sasuke, ketua tim basket Konoha _Gakuen_ tak nampak di lapangan untuk melatih para juniornya atau _breafing_ dengan tim inti. Selain Sasuke memang masih ada beberapa anggota yang berwajah diatas rata-rata seperti Nara Shikamaru sang ahli strategi dan Sabaku Gaara. Namun yang mereka tunggu tentu saja si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Namun bila melihat ke lapangan arah selatan tepatnya di lapangan tennis, maka kalian akan menemukan tuan muda Uchiha sedang duduk manis dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah ditambah kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di wajah tampannya.

Apa yang diperhatikan Sasuke hingga absen dari eskul basketnya?

Kalau di anime ada garis panjang lurus mengikuti arah matanya, bisa dilihat bola mata bak elang itu sedang menatap lurus ke salah satu anggota eskul tennis, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto? Siapa?

_Hello~_ kalian gak kenal dengan sang Uchiha's _lover?_ Kekasih tersayangnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dijaganya bak selebritis yang tidak boleh tersentuh siapapun dengan mudah.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berambut blonde cerah dan memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang tampak eksotis ditambah mata bak boneka dan bibir merah yang tampak sexy itu kekasih Sasuke sejak 3 tahun lalu.

Jadi intinya Sasuke lagi ngapain?

Tentu saja dia sedang memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang latihan tennis. Dia sangat menyukai saat melihat Naruto mengenakan pakaian Tennisnya. Meskipun cuma polo shirt, celana putih pendek, sepatu khusus tennis, ditambah dengan headbend sebagai pelengkap pengamanan pergelangan tangan, tapi tampak cocok dengannya. Lebih segar dipandang dan juga cute (menurut Sasuke).

"Ya! Latihan kali ini _single_ ya, kalian satu lawan satu." Terdengar ucapan dari Ino ketua eskul Tennis.

"Baik!"

Sasuke masih senyum-senyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang enerjik saat melakukan pemanasan. Disamping Naruto ada Kiba yang membantu Naruto perenggangan.

"Memantau Naruto lagi, Sas?" tepukan dari Suigetsu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari Naruto, dan ia tak suka itu.

"Hm."

"Sudahlah Sas, Naru itu bukan anak berumur 5 tahun lagi yang harus dipantau setiap saat."

Sasuke mendelik Suigetsu tak suka dibalik kacamata hitamnya lalu mengacuhkan Suigetsu begitu saja.

"Sas..."

"Hm."

"Boleh nanya sesuatu gak?"

"Hm."

"Mataku yang salah atau memang hari ini Naru tampak se-sexy itu?"

Timpukkan bekas kaleng isotonik yang diminum Suigetsu, mendarat cantik di kepala pemuda berambut lurus yang sekilas mirip hiu tersebut.

"Hei bro sakit! Santai dong. Aku kan cuma bertanya, lihat sendiri tuh perut ratanya terekspos saat mengangkat raket dan juga lihat sekelilingmu." Ucap Suigetsu seraya mengusap kepalanya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berlatih tanding dengan Kiba. Betul apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu, polo shirt Naruto yang tampak 'agak' kependekan itu terangkat saat ia mengangkat raket dan mau tak mau perut mulus Naruto menjadi tontonan umum.

"_Oh Sh*t man! Look at Uzumaki Naruto, so sexy. Lucky me can see him now_." Ujar salah satu siswa yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari Sasuke berada.

"_Me too brat_! Wow betapa beruntungnya si Uchiha itu menjadi kekasih dari Naruto. Kenapa pesonanya semakin hari semakin bersinar ya?" siswa tersebut berdecak kagum melihat tubuh Naruto yang bergerak lincah ke kiri dan ke kanan. "_he's body look so yummy_."

Terdengar suara tawa dari kedua siswa tersebut, tanpa menyadari Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka dan tanpa aba-aba membenturkan kepala kedua siswa itu dengan keras.

"_Shut up your mouth!_ Kupastikan kedua mata kalian itu akan buta jika masih memandang mesum kekasihku!"

Dengan gaya kerennya Sasuke meninggalkan kedua siswa tersebut yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

Suigetsu yang melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa posesifnya Sasuke jika sudah menyangkut seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tak hanya mengenyahkan para siswa yang memandang mesum ke Naruto, Sasuke pun tak membiarkan demam atau flu sekecilpun mampir ditubuh pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Suigetsu membiarkan Sasuke yang sepertinya akan menuju lapangan dan bisa dipastikan dalam 5 menit selanjutnya Naruto akan dipaksa pulang oleh Sasuke.

"Yah apa maksudmu mengganggu latihanku _Teme_!"

Tuh kan baru juga Suigetsu menebak dalam hatinya, sudah terdengar suara Naruto yang lumayan kencang menolak Sasuke yang akan membawanya pulang. Kalau sudah begini lebih baik ia pulang daripada melihat pertengkaran cinta antara SasuNaru tersebut.

...

...

"Oh ayolah Teme, dua minggu lagi pertandingan lebih baik kau mengikuti latihan basketmu itu dan kita pulang sama-sama nanti, ok!" bujuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih memegang lengannya agar pulang saat ini juga.

"Sudah ada Shikamaru dan Gaara yang melatih para junior dan kita tak ada pertandingan, lagipula aku juga ketuanya mau masuk atau tidak itu terserah aku." Balas Sasuke sengit. Kalau sudah begini Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ok ok! sekarang kamu duduk tampan disana, dan jangan ganggu aku latihan. Ok? _please_ Teme~" Kalau sudah jurus memelasnya keluar, sudah pasti Sasuke akan kalah.

"_Fine_."

"_thank's my teme_."

Naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan Sasuke dan bernapas lega, kekasihnya itu bisa diajak berkompromi saat ini. Ia pun kembali lagi ke lapangan dimana Kiba lawan latihannya sudah menunggu.

Belum lama Sasuke mengamati Naruto sambil beberapa kali mengambil foto Narutonya secara diam-diam dan mengirim ke ibunya yang sangat senang jika melihat foto-foto Naruto. Tapi kesenangan itu kembali berubah, awan mendung kembali menghampiri Sasuke, bahkan disertai dengan petir ketika melihat Kurama Kyuubi, senior sekaligus alumni dari Konoha_ Gakuen_ yang menjadi pelatih sukarela eskul tennis menghampiri Narutodan dengan sengaja merangkul pinggang Naruto.

Langsung saja Sasuke meradang, melihat kekasihnya dipeluk oleh sembarangan orang.

Sejak awal Sasuke tak pernah menyukai Kyuubi. Saat mereka masih kelas 1 dan Kyuubi kelas 2, dengan terang-terangan Kyuubi melakukan pendekatan dengan Naruto yang saat itu sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Bahkan tak terhitung berapa _skinship_ yang membuat Sasuke meradang, sama seperti saat ini.

"Apa kau masih sayang dengan tanganmu itu, _SENPAI_? " Tekan Sasuke saat mengucapkan kata _senpai_ pada Kyuubi.

"Oh, kau anak ayam ada disini? Ngapain? Memangnya sejak kapan eskul basket pindah kesini?" sindir Kyuubi.

"Sejak kapan eskul tennis menjadi eskul _rape_?" balas Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

"_Rape_? _Oh hello_! anak ayam, kamu kebanyakan liat hen*ai ya? Pikiranmu itu negatif saja, siapa yang merape siapa?"

Dipinggir lapangan Naruto duduk manis menikmati minuman lemon segar yang dibuat oleh manajer eskul tennis, Hanabi adik dari Hinata yang merupakan salah satu anggota _cheerleader_.

"Kalau begitu tanganmu perlu kuberi les tata krama agar tak menyentuh tubuh orang sembarangan." Sasuke mulai merenggangkan buku-buku jarinya hingga terdengar bunyi patahan.

Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu hanya santai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Oh, bisanya main kekerasan nih? _Poor you baby _Naru memiliki kekasih barbar semacam dia, apa dia suka menyakitimu _baby_?" ujar Kyuubi sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

"_Nope_, Sasuke selalu baik dan lembut sama aku, mana pernah 'Suke kasar sama Naru." Bela Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum meremahkan Kyuubi. "Ehmm, tapi Naru gak pernah suka kalau si teme ini sudah memakan bibir Naru, pasti besoknya langsung sariawan."

Senyum yang tadi terpancar di wajah Sasuke langsung menghilang digantikan dengan senyuman yang mengejek di wajah Kyuubi.

Oh, Uchiha sepertinya kekasihnya yang satu ini terlalu jujur.

"Yampun Naru pantas saja bibirmu saat ini pecah-pecah, mengerikan sekali dan kenapa mau-maunya jadi uke si muka datar ini sih?" Ekspresi lebay ditunjukkan Kyuubi demi memanas-manasi Naruto agar marah dengan Yunho.

Satu hal yang Kyuubi tau, Naruto sangat sensitif jika ada yang membuatnya tampak semakin uke.

"Benarkah? Tuh kan _Teme_! sudah kubilang jangan berlaku seenaknya." Rajuk Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku tau cara menghilangkan bibir pecah-pecah seperti itu."

"Apa caranyaSenpai?"

"Tentu saja dengan bibir ku, bagaimana?" seringai Kyubi yang membuat satu bogem mentah mendarat di wajah tampannya itu.

"Itu ciuman sayang dariku _senpai_!" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

Pertengkaran yang terjadi di lapangan tennis itu membuat lapangan tersebut seketika menjadi ramai. Banyak yang penasaran dengan pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Soal penyebab mereka bertengkar bukan karena sesuatu hal yang penting lagi, karena sudah jelas penyebabnya adalah seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruot.

Ino sebagai ketua dari eskul itu hanya memijat keningnya yang pusing akibat melihat pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi setiap minggunya.

"Kyuubi _senpai_, sebagainya _senpai_ kompres wajah dulu dengan es batu sebelum bertambah biru. Dan kau Sasuke, bisakah sekaliii~ saja kau tak merusuh. Kami mau latihan untuk pertandingan Sas." Ucap Ino menengahi semuanya, jika ia belum turun tangan maka tak akan selesai perkelahian tersebut.

"Nona Yamanaka, saya tidak akan menganggu latihan sebelum kau belum mengusir si mesum ini."

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum anak ayam? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mesum pada Naruto!"

"Naruto itu kekasih sekaligus calon istriku! Walau kuapa-apain juga toh nantinya kita memang menikah. Daripada kau! Sudah tua tapi masih saja mau merebut kekasih orang." Balas Sasuke sengit.

Tak lama kemudian adu jotos pun terjadi diantara keduanya yang sama-sama terpancing emosi.

"Kalian sudah hentikan! Kiba, panggil Shikamaru dan Gaara kesini, cepat!" Ino mencoba melerai kembali keduanya.

"Ayo! Sasu-teme! Ayo ayo tonjok yang kencang! Jangan sampai kalah~" mendengar teriakan semangat dari Naruto membuat Kyuubi menghentikan tinjuannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

"Naru, kenapa tidak mendukungku?"

"Kenapa? Ya karena Sasu-teme jagoanku. Jadi Sasukeharus menang." ucap Naruto dengan cerah mambuat Kyuubi merasa kalah telak.

"Sudahlah, aku kalah lagi. Tapi ingat Uchiha lain kali akan kurebut Naruto dari kau." Ancam Kyuubi sambil membersihkan baju dan celananya yang kotor.

Kyuubi berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan dengan kilat dia mencium pipi Naruto lalu kabur sebelum Sasuke kembali ngamuk.

"YA!" Sasuke langsung mengelap pipi Naruto yang terkena cium dari Kyuubi. "Harus segera dibersihkan, jika tidak bisa kena virus." Ucap Sasuke menakuti Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Gaara yang baru saja datang langsung menarik baju Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!"

"Sudahlah Sas, setiap eskul tennis latihan kau selalu merusuh."

"Hn, Salahkan si rubah tua itu."

"Diam dan kembali ke lapangan atau kau tak boleh bertemu dengan sepupuku itu selama seminggu." Ancaman dari Gaara tampaknya cukup ampuh membuat Sasuke bungkam.

Sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Kyuubi terjadi. Hampir setiap jam eskul tennis pasti akan terjadi pertengkaran semacam itu. Baik aduh pukul atau sekedar saling menyindir.

"Bagaimana dengan minggu depan ya?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto.

"Sudah pasti Sasuke yang akan menang," balasnya riang sambil kembali ke lapangan sebelum Ino mengamuk seperti siluman ular.

* * *

...

**The End**

...

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

fic ini awalnya sudah di publish untuk pairing YUNJAE... karena di hapus sama admin ffn, maka kanon putuskan untuk me-repost menjadi SasuNaru. awalnya fic ini memamng untuk SasuNaru, tapi jadi pindah haluan ke YUNJAE. jadi kalo ada nemu nama di luar para karakter dalam Naruto, kanon minta maaf.

untuk fic lainnya akan segera di Update tunggu saja ok!

See you next fic...


End file.
